China's Other Half
by 4everConflicted
Summary: When Sayuri was found she was covered with dirt from head to toe. Nothing is known about her and one day, years later she disappears. Can the other countries find her before its too late?
1. Introduction

**This story is written in 1st person. You will cast as my OC :**

**Name: Sayuri Rin *Sayuri means small lily***  
**Nickname: Leanne. *Only your family members call you Sayuri.***  
**Country: China (South)**  
**Age: 17**  
**Height: 5 ft.**  
**Hair color: Black**  
**Eye color: Silver (just pretend it's silver)**  
**History: You were found by China and Japan after running away from an unknown third party. No one knows anything about your past**  
**and you claim to have forgotten all about it. **  
**Personality: As a child, you were a bit short tempered. Now you try to refrains from violence except when your friends are hurt/ bullied. You will not fight back if someone hurts you. 98 percent of the time you are cheerful and the other 2 percent of the time you are serious, angry, scary, etc. Like China, you have an obsession with pandas. You love experiencing new things and traveling around the world.**  
**Hobbies: Art, Cooking, Music, Swimming, Archery, picking up new hobbies**  
** Extra: You can see the magical creatures like England and Norway. Like them you has a magic friend: a phoenix. Also, your ability is healing. (England=Black Magic, Norway= Summoning) **  
**You keep a journal of your daily life. Who knows, it might come in handy one day **

** In this story, there is a main story line and a bunch of side stories. The chapters that are numbered are part of the main story line. Most of the side stories are between ch. 1 and 2 or 2 and 3. Also I'm sorry if the story isn't too good. I'm not good at expressing myself **


	2. Chapter 1

_She ran as quickly as she could, her black hair whipping around her face. Her dress, which had once been white, was streaked with tears, blood, dirt, and who knows what else. Her speed never faltered even when the glass of the beer bottles that the guards had drunk this evening pierced the skin of her foot. She threw a look behind her to see men chasing her from all directions, shouting angry words at her. _  
_Her breath came out quick and ragged, 'why' she thought 'why me? I never did anything to them.' A gun sounded and a bullet sailed past her, missing her by only several centimeters. She squeaked and came to a stop. They had her cornered... unless...unless she left the boundaries of her country. The place she called home since forever. But it was better than going back and being tortured. She began running again, this time toward the North, into the woods. The guards exchanged looks of surprise and began the wild goose chase into the moonlit path. _  
_ She stood at the clearing by the river bank which was lined with dozens of white lilies. Her silver eyes searched frantically for a place to hide. She could...she could hide in the river. Who would look there? And who would see her, she was masked in the darkness of the night. She hesitated before throwing her small body into the river by the road. _  
_ The men cussed when they lost sight of her, where could she be? They ran past the riverbanks where the little girl was hiding. The boss, he was going to be mad. The girl was more than meets the eye. She may seem like an innocent 7 year old but she lived longer than he, himself did. What exactly did the boss want with the seemingly immortal child? _  
_ The girl surfaced watching the men look for her. Making sure they were gone, she dragged herself out of the water and pulled the bloody glass shards out of her feet, wincing occasionally. She settled on the ground, yawning and in seconds she fell dreamless sleep , nestled between the lilies..._

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

China POV

Yao got up. He was tired but hey, work is work. "Kiku" he called to the younger nation. "Get up." Japan groaned, but nonetheless got up. China walked out of the house with Kiku following him a few steps behind. "See you later" I say to the others (Thailand, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Korea.( Hey? where's N. Korea anyway?)) with a wave. Yesterday night was so strange, he had heard some commotion and yelling, he figured it was just some teenagers causing trouble. Japan and I strolled down the path and surprisingly, it was littered with a variety of things from hay to wood to some shards of glass. Was the noise last night more than just a small riot?  
We were at the the field beside the river banks when we noticed the lilies rustling even though there had been no breeze. Kiku (Japan) walks over to the flowers. "Yao!" he calls urgently "come here." I walked over to him, confused "what is it?" I ask. There snuggled between the lilies, grass and dirt was the small, limp body of a girl. What was she doing there? Where was her family? Why was her face covered with fresh cuts and dirt? "The noise last night. Was it because of her?" Kiku asked. The girl yawned and opened one eye.

* * *

My POV  
The sun hit my face directly. I could see the bright light behind my lids. Ughh... it made it impossible to sleep and it didn't help that two people were talking right above me... Wait! People? what if I've been found? But still would my captors stand around trying to figure out my identity? No. They would immediately take me captive. But it's still better to be safe than sorry.  
That's why I kicked the one with the pony tail and red shirt in the leg as hard as I could. "Aiyah" he screamed a little. " Nà shì shénme? what was that!?" he shouted. The man with shorter brown hair silently pointed to you.  
While the older man calmed himself down, the younger one asked you for your name. "My name?" I asked unsure. Yao who had finally calmed down, replied " Everyone has one. I'm Yao and that's Kiku." Tears threatened to spill over. Add that to the list of things I didn't have. " I-I don't have one" I stuttered. Then remembering something, I looked at them, hopeful. "Some of the people in the villages, they call me Southern China." They exchanged a few surprised glances.

* * *

Japan POV  
China and I were surprised. She was one of us countries? But she's so young. What's more, she said she was SOUTH China. That meant that Yao was just North China? "Do you want one? A name, I mean." She looked at me with those hopeful silver eyes and nodded vigorously. Yao looked at me. "You want to name her? After all you did find her." I thought about it. what could be a good name for her? My eyes wandered around the field. Lilies. Yuri. Sayuri. It meant 'small lily'. " Do you like the name Sayuri Rin?" I asked her. She smiled and said "Yes, I do. Thank you Kiku nii-chan." I felt myself blush and looked at Yao, who smiled. Me and China were her nii-chan?

* * *

Sayuri POV  
Yao extended his hand to me. " Want to meet the rest of your family?" he asked cheerfully. I grabbed his hand firmly as he brings me home to my new family. Finally, instead of adding things to the things I did not have, I get to take something away...

A name  
Family  
Somewhere to call home


End file.
